Behind the Iron Gates of Vizcaya
by TiAmoItalia
Summary: Under a major re-write. Story line will be preserved but will be rewritten with proper grammar and a better text.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from Hellsing nor do I own Vizcaya. Vizcaya is a Italian villa built in Italy, tore down, and then rebuilt in Miami, Florida. I based this story on pieces from the movie Marie-Antoinette, so if you see a familary storyline- thats why. Please read and review and enjoy!

BTW yes I did re-do this story from a Phantom of the Opera fic to a Hellsing one. I could find anything to keep the Phantom fic going...so I redid it! Sorry lol

* * *

_1840_

As the curtains where pulled aside, sunlight bathed the young woman in bed. She awoke with a soft yawn and stretched in her bed. She smiled a small smile as her maids stood beyond her bed with her skirts in hand. The maids smiled sadly back, knowing they would never see the young woman again. They curtsied low as the young girl stood from bed.

"Today is a beautiful day…" the girl said as she looked out the window "But the feeling isn't here…"

* * *

Beneath the rising princess, Her Majesty Queen Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood in her study as she watched an elegant black carriage, followed by guards on horseback, roll up to Buckingham Palace's entrance. The Queen was a striking woman, with golden blond hair tucked under her crown and ice blue eyes that would make a soldier cringer under her gaze.

The moment she saw the dark carriage, she felt her heart wrench in sadness, but dare not show it. The Queen was known for her cold personality and only showed the slightest smile to her only love; her daughter of 17.

"Today is a day to be made in history," the queen spoke quietly. "As arranged for the Alliance of England and Romania, my daughter Seras Victoria, will become future Queen of Romania,"

The moment after she spoke, the doors to her study opened. There in the threshold stood her daughter, Seras. Unlike her cold hearted mother, Seras was praised in her country as a loving and kind princess. Similar in looks to her mother, Seras had platinum blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. The princess stood before her Queen mother in a cream dress with black lace trim and black embroidery on her bodice. The princess approached her mother and curtsied.

"The time has come, Seras,"

The Queen took her daughter's hands and held them in her own. Both realized the fact that she was leaving was harder to accept then what they thought.

"In the Romanian court, the people are not like the good natured people you find here in England,"

Seras listened intently to her mother's words. She tried to give a small smile but failed miserably when her mother glared at her.

"You must not offend anyone in His court, do you understand me? These people do not forgive easily," the Queen said sharply. She squeezed the princess's hands. "You must also consummate on your wedding night or the marriage will be annulled,"

"How could I ever love a complete stranger?" Seras finally spoke. Her eyes where creased with worry. The Queen touched her daughter's face, closing her ears to the sound of carriage horses.

"There is no love in this marriage my dear,"

Seras knew her mother would say so.

"Then what if he is cruel to me, mother?"

"He is not a cruel man," The Queen cringed inwardly, knowing the unworthy habits of the Prince of Romania. Integra leaned forward and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead; the most emotion Seras had ever seen out of her mother. She felt tears sting her eyes. Secretly she wished to be the little girl she once was, within the arms of her mother…

* * *

Seras watched with mild interest as the world beyond the moving carriage passed her by. They have been traveling for a few weeks now. Inside the carriage she had found a note and a small box next to it. It had been written from the prince, or rather her fiancée.

_A small wedding gift. I expect to see you wearing it when you arrive._

Curious, Seras pulled the top of the lid to find a string of small black pearls inside. She smiled as she touched the smooth stone between her fingers as she took the necklace out of the box. She had no necklace on now, and it matched her dress perfectly. She inwardly thanked her fiancée and looked at the note again, only to find new words written in…

_You are most welcome…_

Seras sighed and pulled her shawl around her. She had put her pearls on; having to have wrapped them around her small neck several times, and pocketed her note. In her mind she thought of many different things, on of them was Vizcaya.

Vizcaya was the estate, or so another gift from her fiancée, that she knew of prior to her departure. The name of the estate sounded Italian or possibly Spanish. Her mother explained that until she became pregnant or became Queen, she would live in the estate and not with her husband. It must be a Romanian tradition…

Seras was born in London and was raised by her mother. Her King father had died when her mother was only weeks pregnant and nearly lost Seras from the grief. Seras could feel a heavy weight on her chest. She often heard of arranged marriages to align two different countries, but never thought on day she'd be in one of them.

She felt the carriage turn and head downward; they had turned into a gated estate. Seras sat up and opened the window to the carriage to get a better look. She could see the gate begin to close behind them. On either side was a long flowing stream fountain that seems to descend with the road and meet level road at the end in a pond fountain. The carriage strolled slowly round a cul-de-sac and stopped at the iron doors of Vizcaya. She could see a mass of people standing at the gates of Vizcaya, wondering witch of the men where her fiancée…

* * *

Seras carefully stepped out of her carriage, her cream dress trailing behind. Adjusting her shawl around her shoulders, she scanned the many faces that stood before her.

"You're Majesty,"

All at once, the people before her bowed and curtsied. She felt slightly overwhelmed by the rush of instant respect. A young man approached her and bowed low before her. Seras idly wondered if this was her prince and curtsied.

"Welcome to Vizcaya," he said curtly. The man offered his arm to her and she took it gently. He began to lead her through the crowd that parted for her. The first thing that she noticed was that the majority of the crowd were young people. Beautiful women and dashing men. She offered a smile to the people, but no one returned her smile. She also noticed that they all wore deep dark colors…

"_She looks like a child,"_ a young woman whispered behind her fan to her friend, who nodded in agreement. Seras choose to ignore the comment; looking up to her new home.

The villa house was not at all grand in size. It seemed that the two main houses that sat next to each other where connected by the single, smaller one in between. Seras picked up the front of her skirts as the gentlemen led her up the stone steps and after opening the elegant iron gates, pass over the threshold of the marble archway entrance.

As soon as she passed the archway, her first sight was that of a nude statue fountain connected with an open row of columns. Tropical trees that the heiress had never seen stood beside the statue, blocking all view of what might be behind him. Seras giggled at the statue that had no sense of modesty as he poured his jug of water into the fountain at his feet. She then realized that they had not yet stepped 'inside' when she felt a breeze. It looked like she was in a loggia of sorts; doors at either where she guess lead to the inside of the main two houses. She followed the columns until an opening was found and beyond the trees was a closed in private courtyard.

Seras was in awe as she stepped into the courtyard of stone. An elegant iron chair and table where set up in the middle of the courtyard, directly in the sun's warmth and light. She could see a balcony upstairs; they must connect to other rooms. As she turned in circle to get a full look of the inside courtyard, she noticed two different entrances and a staircase to her left. It must lead upstairs.

Eager, Seras was about to make her way up those marble stairs, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Seras,"

Seras turned and was faced by an elderly man with grey green-eyes. The man bowed before her before putting on a charming smile and kissing her hand.

"I am glad to see that you made it safely to Romania. My name is Walter C. Dornez; butler to this estate and to you and my Lord,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Walter,"

The elder man known as Walter was the caretaker of Vizcaya. A man of his mid 50s, Walter was strict, proper, kind and highly respected among the servants. His black grey hair was tied into a ponytail, his clothes where dark and simple with a ring of keys on his belt. He had a temper to boot as well when crossed. His grey-green eyes bore into Seras's blue ones, but then softened into a small smile.

"I trust your trip went well then?"

"It was very long and tiring, but I had enjoyed it,"

"Very well. You must want to freshen up for supper then?"

"Yes, I would like that very much,"

After climbing the marble stairs Seras had seen earlier, Walter brought the young princess across the connecting balcony on the second floor to the other building and stood at an oak door. He pushed aside the door and stepped into the room, gesturing Seras to follow.

Immediately Seras saw that her trunks had already been brought up to her room. She smiled as she glanced around the room. The room was a soft green trimmed with dark oak wood crown molding and dark floors. Three windows where draped with soft gold curtains, matching perfectly to the drapes hanging from the four-post canopy bed in the middle of the room. Across from the bed was an oak wood vanity and golden mirror. Near the vanity were a lounge chair and a small table that already had a glass of white wine and grapes waiting for her. Seras crossed the large carpet that covered most of the dark wood floor and sat herself at the vanity. She smiled at herself in the reflection of the mirror.

"I've never had anything like this before," Seras said. She turned to see that the caretaker had crossed the room to the door by her bed, and pointed across to its twin on the other side of the bed. An elegant hand opened the door nearest to her to show a bathroom beyond the threshold. Walter also explained that if she needed to bathe, to call the small phone that was hidden in the wall of the bathroom, and a maid would come draw the bath for her.

"And the other door?"

Walter paused and looked at the door on the other side of the bed.

"This is a two floor estate. This is the only second floor and it leads to another room above this one in the tower. Only the Master enters that room," Walter said, tucking a sole strand of grey hair back in its proper place. Seras found this a bit odd and was about to ask until a maid came into the room and curtsied. Walter placed a gentle hand on the maid.

"Yumi Takagi. She will be your maid," Walter said with a smile. The maid, Yumi, smiled and curtsied again; brown blond locks falling from her shoulder. Seras smiled at the young maid who couldn't be more than a year or two younger than herself.

"It is a pleasure Miss," Seras said. Walter watched as Yumi went to one of the trunks and then spoke to the princess.

"His Majesty will arrive here by nightfall. He had me tell you to wear the gown he chose for you…"

Yumi pulled from the trunks the dress and held it before the princess. Seras's mouth dropped as she took the dress in her hands. The dress was deep red with black embroidery on the bodice; the skirt itself was ruffled. The chemise was black as well; it was silk.

"Have her ready, Yumi," Walter said. He then left the room and left Yumi to help Seras into her dress.

* * *

It was well past ten o'clock when the guests began to arrive. Seras was dressed to the Nines. The red dress fit her well and the corset beneath her bodice pushed her already generous bosom to man's greedy view. Yumi had arranged her blond hair into curls and pins; a single black feather stuck from one of her pins. And as requested, Seras wore the black pearls that seemed to cover her whole neck. The English Princess stood out like a ruby jewel amongst the others.

Walter led Seras down to the South Terrance; one she had yet to see. She was amazed yet again to see so many people filling out the grander courtyard. Various tables where set out for the guests and the waiters and waitresses where busy attending the guests. The scenery was absolutely breath taking; the full moon shining down in all its glory.

And that's when she saw him.

Far back in the South Terrance to The Mound was the seated Prince; Seras's fiancée. It then dawned on her that she didn't even know his proper name. She had always heard him being called 'Prince of Romania'. A sudden chill went through her body.

"Is that…His Majesty the Prince?" Seras whispered to Walter as he weaved them in and out of the crowd. Getting closer, one could see that the Prince was rather handsome, but she couldn't see his eyes. He was slouched over his temporary throne and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. There where a few woman hanging over him and where talking slurry to him. Seras wrinkled her nose. Have those women have any pride at all? She could see one of them in danger of loosing her bosom…

Seras could then see a sly smile come across the Prince's face as one of the mistresses whispered something in his ear.

Walter let go of Seras's hand and gave her a smile. He seemed to notice the Princess's distress and tried to cheer her up. He touched her shoulder briefly and smiled.

"Everything will be alright,"

Seras watched as Walter left her side and walked up the steps to the prince. As if the woman could sense him, they moved away from the prince when Walter approached. Walter bowed before the prince and spoke to him, though what Seras couldn't hear. She turned to look around at the guests for they had all suddenly stopped talking….

"You're Majesty,"

Seras jumped slightly as Walter took hold of her hand again. She looked at him, confused.

"It's time to meet your fiancée,"

Seras had to swallow the lump in her throat the moment he spoke. She held her head high as she felt all eyes on her. Seras was careful in her step as Walter led her the short distance to the stone steps. As she climbed them, she came in view of the prince's boots…then black pants…

"You're Majesty…" a young gentleman announced. Seras knew she had to look up, but found herself scared to do so. She must look him in the eyes, or else shame him in front of his court….

"_You must not offend anyone in His court, do you understand me? These people do not forgive easily,"_

"…it is my greatest honor…"

Deep breaths Seras. He is just a prince….just a man. Mother said he wouldn't harm you….

"…to present to you and the Royal Court…."

Do it…just one look….just look up!!

"….Her Majesty the Princess of England…"

Seras forced her eyes up and…

"…Seras Victoria Hellsing,"

Seras nearly fainted and fell back into a curtsy, lifting her hand to her chest as was customary. All the while she could not look away from her fiancée. Never in her life had she seen such a handsome man before. Such pale skin he had…his face was beautiful yet masculine; ebony hair grazed his shoulders. He was quite tall, much taller than Seras. But what really attracted Seras to him was his eyes…

It took a moment to realize that the prince was holding a hand out to her, which she gave him. He kissed her gloved hand, never once looking away from her.

"My Lady, may I present to you the Prince of Wallachia, Vlad III Dracula,"

"My dear King," Seras spoke softly as the crowd applauded the meeting. Vlad had not let go of her hand and kept staring at her. It was not a fond expression as she might have hoped for…but a Cheshire smile graced his lips.

"We wed tomorrow night," he spoke. His voice was like deep velvet, causing little chills in Seras's back.

"Yes…" She felt her cheeks grow red, feeling silly. She also noticed the crowd of women had left his throne…

"They know their place. They would never touch your throne," Vlad said. He took his fiancée's hand and led her to the throne, which had a twin beside it that Seras failed to notice. He sat her down before seating himself and they both watched the crowd bowed before them.

"This is my Empire. This is my Reign. And soon…you will be my Queen, Seras Victoria," Vlad spoke, keeping his eyes on the crowd with that grin on his face. Seras didn't like being called like a possession, but felt no need to say so.

"And…please call me Alucard,"

"Alucard,"

Seras was taken aback at the new name. The prince, or rather Alucard, smiled as he liked the way his name sounded on her lips. Oh yes he would have fun with this one. She seemed like a strong girl with good morals…it will be fun to watch her break beneath him…


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening you're Majesty,"

It was five o'clock when Walter met Seras in the tea room. The room itself only consisted of a lacquered table and a single chair, which the princess sat at. Three arched windows let in the setting sunlight. Seras didn't even notice Walter enter; she was simply staring out the middle arch, admiring the South Terrance beyond the glass.

"If the Mistress would like a simple snack along with tea…"

Walter placed a bowl of freshly picked fruit in front of Seras. He then filled a porcelain cup with tea; adding in the desired amount of cream and sugar. He arranged the silverware next to the bowl and all the while Seras never looked away from the windows. The butler stood back and waited patiently for his next orders.

The princess idly looked down at her breakfast; her growling stomach telling her how little she has eaten for the past few days. She picked up her fork and stabbed a black berry. Lifting the tiny morsel to her lips, she took a bite and set the fork back into the bowl. She never liked black berries so decided to wash the flavor down with tea. Picking up the cup, she took a dainty sip. Her eyes winded.

"What kind of tea is this?" she asked. Somewhat surprised at her sudden, not to mention random, question, Walter answered:

"Raspberry. It's a simple brew added with cream and sugar,"

"It's delicious," the princess said with a smile. Seras took another sip, longer this time, savoring the sweetness. "The tea in England is so bitter. I never took tea, unless it was with my mother," Seras sighed. Walter shrugged.

"I too, do not like the taste of English tea," he said. "So I would think a lady like you would appreciate nature's brew instead,"

Seras smiled at the kind butler. She then finished her fruit (leaving the black berries in the bowl) and tea. Walter cleaned away the cup and bowl while Seras left to her room. It was still a good four hours till her wedding. Yumi helped her out of the heavy green dress she wore and changed into a lighter dress. It was a simple blue dress with white lace at the cuffs and at trim line on the bodice. Yumi then did Seras's hair in simple white pearl clips too keep it off her shoulders. Then from her room, the princess decided to explore her home further since she never had the chance the night before.

Since her bedroom was located on the second floor, Seras decided it would be her starting point. Passing a few doors that she knew to be bedrooms, Seras made her way to the breakfast room. It was located at the far end of Vizcaya, overlooking the bay. The room was at a slightly higher level, two stairs leading up to it, and had a Chinese theme. Seras had learned that the prince, or rather Alucard, had a hobby for collecting Asian art. The walls where painted like the sky with birds flying in the scene while gold crown molding decorated the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a round table and red chairs. Towards the back, near the windows, where two statues. To her left was a woman and to the right was a man. Both statues where decorated with gold beads and various embroidered silk. Taking a closer look, the woman seemed to be shying away to her looker, holding a babe in her arms. The man, to Seras's dislike, looked more like a monster than man. He looked to be screaming, or perhaps roaring. Two fangs protruded from his mouth and she noticed that any cloth on this statue was red…

Finding no more rooms upstairs, Seras went downstairs. Servants where rushing about in preparation for the wedding but no one passed the queen to be with out bowing to her.

Seras soon found herself in the front loggia again where she first met her naked statue. Taking a right, she opened the door at the end of the loggia and smiled.

It was a library.

Seras felt giddy as she finally found a room of books. She loved to read anything and everything she could get her hands on. A whole wall was covered in books while the other three walls had shelves with artifacts and unfilled papers. A reading table was put in the middle of the room while a large sofa was in the back. Seras also noticed a fireplace as well.

"Shakespeare…" Seras whispered in delight. His novels where her favorite. She pulled a few copies out, searching their pages and sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Where IS the princess?!"

Walter nearly sprinted across the courtyard in search of the missing bride. It had been a few hours since he last saw Seras, assuming she went out into the gardens, but she was no where to be found. A few of the maids had checked the upstairs bedrooms and few other rooms, but alas, they couldn't find her. The wedding was in three hours, and the bride wasn't ready.

"You're Majesty!"

Seras was startled from her sleeping spot on the sofa. A book was still held in her hands; she must have fallen asleep. Walter removed the book and took her arm gently since she was still half asleep. He quickly led her out of the library and up the stairs to her room where Yumi was waiting patiently. The moment the princess stepped over the threshold, she felt Walter go at her corset ties while Yumi tackled the bodice. Before she knew it she was nude and was putting on, what greatly shocked her, a velvety black gown.

The gown was rather simple, having no trims, lace, or even embroidery. Her corset wasn't even put back on, only a red bodice. Seras was extremely confused.

"Why a black gown, and not the traditional white?"

Neither servant replied. Was this a Romanian tradition or did they think her impure?

Yumi kindly asked Seras to sit at the vanity and quickly began to undo the earlier pins. She replaced them with various black pearls and stuck a red feather that peaked out slightly behind her head. Heavy ruby earrings where fastened to her ears and a thick leather choker around her neck. Yumi then set the final touches by painting the princess's lips a crimson red.

Seras stood from her vanity. Yumi picked up a glass bottle and circled the princess, spraying her with a light fragrance perfume. Walter then ushered the princess to take her leave for the carriages where coming down the road to the main gate.

"Wait! I have no shoes!"

Yumi didn't reply but simply bowed to Seras. She was nearly running down the stairs in arms with Walter, who had amazingly dressed himself for the occasion without her knowing. He quickly put the princess into the center carriage, which was the largest, and then seated himself in the carriage that followed it. Looking out the window, Seras felt more like going to a funeral than her own wedding.

"What a bizarre culture,"

The carriage ride was quite a long ways. When she left Vizcaya, the sun was beginning to set. Now the moon was beginning to rise in the night's sky.

Seras had never felt more exposed than ever. Not only did she not have the proper shoes, but she only had a black chemise and a red bodice covering her body. If she where to stand in front of any sort of light, the looker would be able to see everything, she was sure of it even if it was black. Seras then began to grow nervous. Soon enough she would be married to this Prince Alucard. The night before he had barely spoken to her or even acknowledged her presence. She had tried to make conversation, but he clearly was ignoring her…

"The man I am to marry doesn't even speak," she said begrudgingly. "Nor does he seem to know how to treat a lady, let alone a wife,"

A small light caught Seras's attention. Then another followed, then soon a whole mass of lights- candles in the trees. The carriage then soon came to a halt; Seras looked outside her window. There was no church. Instead there was a large, seemingly decomposing castle. The door swung open and there was Walter, offering her a hand along with a kind smile.

She took his arm as he led the bride to the castle. Along the path where lit candles still as ever since there was no wind. The moon seemed to be perched upon this castle tonight, beautiful as ever, but Seras couldn't help the shivers she felt. She was scared.

Entering the main entrance hall, Seras's eyes widened to see nearly a hundred people there, all holding a single candle. They turned their attention to the princess and bowed in union; Walter as well. The butler then handed the princess off to a young gentleman that Seras didn't recognize. He bowed to her before offering his arm. Seras looked back to the butler, only to find he was gone. She was feeling, more than ever, like a sacrifice.

As the gentleman led her down the hall way, the guests began to file one-by-one behind them. It was down the hall, up a massive flight of stairs, then left down another hall with two golden grand doors. The guests where still behind them. Seras felt a growing dread, knowing what would happen beyond those doors. She tried to slow her pace but the gentleman effortlessly pulled her back in step. It was then she faced the golden doors. The gentleman left her standing between the doors. There was no music. No noise of a priest. No sound at all. All for the creaking hinges of the opening doors.

What Seras saw nearly made her scream. The room was a massive ballroom filled with even more thousands of guests. The room was dimly lit by the candles each guest held. Before her was a red carpet; there she held her head high with dignity and began to walk.

Step-by-step she saw looks of disgust and curiosity thrown at her. At the very end of the hall seated at the throne was not the prince. Alucard stood to this man's left. Seras only assumed it was the King himself. Her eyes settled back on Alucard.

His attire was a black heavy set dress shirt and tightly fitted black pants; he also had no shoes. He was grinning at her, devouring her with an intense gaze. As she was walking towards him, he could practically taste her fear. The prince was impressed on how she masked it so well, but could not fool him.

Seras approached the prince whose hand was held out to her. He took her small hand and kissed it before leading her to his side. Then, as sudden, Seras felt her body go cold. She curtsied before the man on the throne; feeling his gaze upon her. She was loosing control of her body she realized when it moved to face Alucard on its own. He was grinning again.

"Let it begin," the King bellowed. Seras's heart nearly burst from her chest when Alucard's hands went to her bodice and began to untie it. She wanted to speak, tell him to stop. Fear was clinging to her as he slid the bodice over her shoulders and onto the floor. He was stripping her!

Seras's arms lifted on their own as Alucard slipped the chemise over her head. She felt the large tears that welled fall down her cheeks. The prince tossed the chemise away, and took an intake of breath.

_Absolutely beautiful…_

Creamy porcelain skin glowed in the mass of candles. Her small body was well curved, but not overly done while her breasts where full and supple. His eyes then wandered to where the blond delicately curled; what would be his in a matter of hours.

Alucard then removed his dress shirt to reveal smooth pale skin stretched over perfectly sculpted abdominals. Seras was so ashamed at her current position that she did not notice his hand come to wipe away the tears.

Chanted jolted Seras's out of her senses and she looked into the embers that where Alucard's eyes. She saw no emotion in those swirling fire abysses. Not even when he was cut across the chest with a ceremonial knife…

Seras gasped as a man collected the blood that flowed into a small chalice before the wound completely healed itself.

Seras felt like screaming.

_He…he's…he's…_

She cringed as an ice cold substance was poured down her back and across her chest, covering her whole body. It was blood she realized.

This time Seras did scream, but was muffled by a kiss. A kiss from her fiancée; Alucard. He pulled away, lips still lingering, and he moved his way to nuzzle her neck.

_Oh dear God…mother why have you deceived me so?_

"This consummation of man and woman has now taken place,"

Seras's world went from a world of pain and shamelessness to a world of pure pleasure. Alucard had bitten into her neck. He held onto her small body as he felt the waves of pleasure run through his body, as well as his new mate's. She whispered his name as he drank her sweet nectar that was her blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was about to faint but not before thinking…

_Dear God…my husband is a vampire..._

* * *

Sorry if it seems if I went a little fast. I've got so much to write in so little time...but I guarentee longer chapters.

-Lucia


	3. Chapter 3

_Soft kisses… sweet talk…husky air…moan and sigh…prick to the skin sent her over the edge…_

Seras woke up in a cold sweat. She bolted up from bed, her naked chest heaving. The cold air made her skin prickle as she noticed her state of undress. _Why?…have I?…oh my God! _Seras did a mental check, shifting for any sign of pain. Feeling none externally, nor internally, she gave a sigh of relief. Her mother had sat down Seras at the young age of 13 and explained what would be expected in the marriage bed. Some say that might be too young to teach a young girl, but Integra was persistent in teaching her daughter everything she could before she was sent off. It was her duty, as a wife; to willing give herself to her husband. It was his natural right and he would expect no less. But how could she share something so precious with someone she had never met? Not to mention even love.

A small itch was bothering her and she went to scratch her neck. Shocked, she found two indents in the side of her neck. Touching them sent a small shock of pain to her head, but both indents where the size…

Memories from the previous night began to flood her mind as she clutched her head. Her husband was a vampire! Sure he was a handsome fellow…but by dearest he drank human blood!

A wave of shame came over her as she also realized the whole Romanian court, by which of no doubt where also vampiric, had saw her nude. Not only did the woman sneer at her, but how the men leered at her. She was now a married woman, but the entire court had seen her babe skin. Including who she presumed was Alucard's father…the King.

Seras felt a weight on her finger and looked to see a ring on her finger. She didn't remember receiving it in the ceremony…but it was a wedding band and engagement ring.

The wedding band was plain gold, but the engagement ring was set with a diamond in the middle with two rubies on either side of it. The ring was carved to look like a rose, the diamond cut to look like the petals of the rose, making it very heavy. It was a beautiful ring indeed…but one made not for love.

"_What have I done?!"_

She felt something shift against her leg. Screaming, she tried to move as far away from the object as possible. She didn't get far for two strong arms where wrapped around her waist and pulled back. Her back was crushed against a hard chest…a naked chest. Tears where squeezed from her crystal eyes as her husband ran a gentle hand down the side of her leg. Alucard buried his face into her soft hair and grinned.

"Leaving me so soon?" he chuckled. Seras began to shake when he nuzzled his bite mark on her neck. It wasn't that the action hurt her; it actually sent waves of pleasure down her spine to pool in her stomach. She clutched her hands together above her breasts and tried to squirm out of his reach.

"I won't hurt you," the prince said. He pulled her back effortlessly, hearing a soft cry from her. He then flipped her so she would face him. Seras refused to look him in the eye, so just buried her face in his chest. This action only brought her closer to the prince. Alucard ran his free hand up and down her back.

"Such beauty," Alucard whispered in her ear. "Your mother made you seem so…mediocre...in her letter to me," Seras stiffened at the mention of her mother. She didn't know what to feel; angry or sad. Her mother had fully known what Alucard was and what his kingdom was as well. Yet she gave her away like she was selling a horse. Only to gain profit.

"Ah yes, your mother. Indeed she knows who and what I am," he chuckled. The princess looked up to meet those ember eyes and saw amusement in them. Anger stirred in her chest as she glared at him.

"How dare you read my thoughts!" she said. Alucard only laughed as she tried to push against his chest.

"I have every right, Seras. You now belong to me,"

"I belong to nobody!"

"Oh, on the contrary my dearest, you do," he cackled. He let go of his bride and watched her scramble off the bed, clutching the sheets to her body. Alucard propped his body on his elbow and faced the young girl with a charming grin.

"I'm sure you remember our wedding last night, hm?"

Seras felt him probe her mind and brought out the memory she most wanted to forget. She saw flashes of her undress. The pouring of blood on her body. His lethal bite….

But then memories she started to see, where not her own, but his. She saw that she had collapsed against him and he held her to the crowd in bridal style. She saw that she was bathed in water and the guests walked by to greet her.

In her mind she could hear the voices of the guests. They all had bowed and they all reached to touch her body, but instead, there hands hovered above her instead. Seras felt sick at the though of people touching her naked unconscious body…

"In this ceremony, the bride must undergo a 'purifying' ceremony," Alucard began to explain. "As a virgin princess, you body is impure, full of humanity. Bathing you in my blood cleaned your skin of any English ties you had," he continued. "As of now, you are now considered to be of Romanian birth,"

"But…why did you bite me?" Seras asked timidly. Alucard chuckled.

"Ah yes…my bite is my mark of territory. Hence, you now belong to me," he said with a grin. "My blood is also mixed within yours as well,"

"What?!"

"Yes my little kitten, my blood is pulsing throughout your entire body," Alucard said with a hint of husk to his voice. He hooked his hands under Seras's arms and brought her body up. He know had a perfect view of her breasts, but nuzzled her neck instead.

"The bite also sends a clear message to any other vampiric being. No other male would think of touching you," he added a chuckle. "Unless he feels the need to die,"

All the while, Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing from the man…no, monster, beside her in her own bed. She still couldn't believe that he was a vampire. She believed them not to exist. But here was one, a vampire prince none the less! And she was married to him! How would she their raise children? She'd have to tell them their father was a monster! But wait…

"But…how can you have children?"

This question made the grin on Alucard's face turn to a Cheshire one. He pulled her even closer to his nude body and began to nip at his markings.

"I can have children like any other man could,"

"But, my mother told me vampires…where the living dead,"

"Ah, but there your mother is only half right. Yes, my heart may now be a dead useless organ, but I assure you, my reproductive parts are in well working order," he said with a laugh. "But for females…well that's why we marry human females,"

"Come again?"

"Vampiric women can no longer reproduce. I want to reign over Romania when my father passes on, whenever that may be. But I also want a son for my own,"

Seras looked down on Alucard and locked eyes with him.

"That's where you come in my kitten,"

Seras blushed as he ran his free hand over one of her breasts and began to stroke her. He smiled seductively and licked his marks on her neck. The princess let out a small moan. Alucard dragged his now elongated teeth along her neck and he felt her tense up.

"Relax. Like I said, I won't hurt you,"

"Please…I-I can't…"

The prince looked into her crystal eyes. She held a pleading look full of tears. Alucard could very well force his wife, but he never found pleasure in forcing women. Knowing that her state of mind was fragile, he chose he next best thing. Without warning, Alucard sunk his teeth into her delicate skin. Seras clung onto his body as yet again pleasure washed over her. He drank deeply, savoring the richness of her virgin blood.

"Alucard…" Seras whispered. She then fainted in his arms as he drew back. He tucked her body against his and rested his chin on her head. Pulling the sheets over their bodies, the prince probed yet again into his wife's mind. He could see no dreams; no thoughts. She was in a dead sleep.

Looking down at his wife, he really did see her as beautiful. Though he has had many mistresses, they all seem to be artificially perfect. Vampiric woman go through a physical change when they are sired. But Seras…he would not change. Her body was lithe with creamy smooth skin. Nature's work of art. The thought of her being pregnant pleased him greatly.

But he had to do something about that annoying thing called 'humanity'. Though it amused him time-to-time, he had to change her ways or she would be devoured by his kingdom…

* * *

"Apparently…nothing happened,"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing my lord,"

"..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord,"

The vampire servant looked apprehensively at the No Life King that sat before him. Vlad II Tepes, Alucard's father. The king was a great muscular man who wore plated armor and always had his sword on hand. He had a great black beard and unruly black hair that fell over his shoulders. The only possible physical link to Alucard would be there common eye color…

"There marriage is already a disaster,"

Vlad looked over his shoulder to see a woman enter his room. In walked a very beautiful, very elegant woman dressed in the finest of black dresses. Her ebony hair was as tied up and decorated with various jewels- similar to what the late Marie Antoinette would have worn. A large ruby necklace hung around her neck that matched her red painted lips. Her emerald green eyes battered at the king.

Her name was Countess Mircalla Karnstein; the king's third wife and was addressed as 'Carmilla'. Carmilla leaned over the king's throne and began to play with his long hair, whispering something in his ear that made him grin.

"The princess is such a prude," she said, pulling back from the king. "I know the English. They are cold people and are stiff boards in the bedroom,"

"Now, now dear," the king laughed.

"But it's true,"

The king chuckled.

"Isn't my son coming to visit me before he leaves for Vizcaya?"

"I sent for him earlier, my lord, but he nor the princess were in their chambers,"

"Father,"

The king looked up from his servant to see his son and daughter-in-law standing at the doors. Alucard was clad in a deep red trench coat, black vest and pants, white dress shirt, and red cravat tie while Seras wore a deep blue dress with white lace and a gold bodice with a black chemise. A sapphire pendant held by diamond necklace was worn around her neck. Her hair was pinned up yet again with her favorite pearl pins. Carmilla rose a delicate eyebrow. She had yet to see the princess and admitted she was quite pretty with that white blond hair and blue eyes…it tickled a memory in the back of her head, but she couldn't quite place it.

Vlad smiled and stood up; arms upraised in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to our noble family, dear Seras,"

Alucard looked down at his wife, who performed a low curtsy. She rose and, under the circumstances, put on her best smile. Vlad strode up to her and took her delicate hand and kissed it.

"Ahem,"

Vlad rolled his eyes and stood erect. Carmilla walked up next to him and performed a curtsy; Seras returning the gesture.

"My wife, Carmilla," Vlad said. Carmilla scoffed.

"Such a greeting to our queen-to-be, Vlad," she said. Her green eyes settled back on Seras who felt uncomfortable under her gaze. But determined to gain her dignity back, she straightened herself and put a fake smile on.

"But of course you're still a child. We may have to wait a while for our next prince? Hm?"

Seras adverted her eyes and smiled kindly at her father-in-law.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear grandfather king,"

Carmilla scoffed quietly. How dare she ignore her!

"Ah yes, I would like to be a grandfather. I'm sure you are working on the process Alucard," Vlad teased. Seras blushed and looked down to the floor. _How embarrassing…_

"I don't think it embarrassing my dear. It's the way of life," Carmilla said with a smile. Seras couldn't believe she was standing amongst these vampires, all reading her thoughts!

"Indeed. We will be leaving now," Alucard said with a firm frown towards his step-mother. She pouted and settled herself on Vlad's lap. She eyed the princess with uncanny dislike.

Seras curtsied once again and took hold of her husband's offered arm.

"Do come back soon," Vlad said, taking an offered goblet from his servant. Alucard nodded his head and turned out of the room with Seras in tow.

* * *

I can't believe the reviews! They keep coming in-I'm loving it! Thank you to all who reviewed, and try not to fall off anymore seats now...

-Lucia


	4. Chapter 4

Seras lay quietly in her bath; the hot water bringing warmth to her cold body. Her thoughts wandered as she relaxed in the hot liquid. They had returned to Vizcaya earlier that morning and Seras went straight to sleep after. When she woke up that evening though, he was gone.

She twiddled her fingers in the water, watching the small splashes. The heat was starting to get her with her cheeks flushing like they where. Next to her bath was gold tray with her raspberry tea. She had asked Walter to make it a bit cold since she was in the bath and Yumi was kind enough to set it next to her with a plate of frosted cookies. Seras sat up in the tub and poured another serving of tea.

"Never again will I drink English tea," she giggled as she picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. Yet again she savored the sweetness of her favorite tea. Then she wondered; how could her husband drink something so…vial? When she was little, she was in her mother's private rose garden and was collecting roses for her mother. She had pricked her finger and saw the red liquid ooze and put it to her mouth as she once saw the gardener do. She immediately spit the copper-like taste from her mouth and never did such a thing again.

She took another sip of her tea, finishing it off. She gently rubbed her neck where Alucard's bite mark was. It was kind of a warm thought to be wanted. Never before had Seras been desired for more than her fortune; and to be marked, well, it was flattering. But she refused to be treated as a possession or slave. This was a mark of hierarchy, not a brand of a slave…right?

Setting the cup back on the tray, Seras felt her head grow heavy. The water was considerably hot so she must be done with her bath. Gripping both sides of the bath, Seras made to pull herself out of the water but the moment her arms felt weight, her body fell back into the water totally submerged. Oblivious to what just happened; Seras noticed a red tinge to her eye sight. Her whole body was suddenly heavy and she felt tired. She tried to pull her upper body up, her hand weakly flailing about to find something to grip, only to knock over her tray.

Before the porcelain even hit the ground, Alucard was at his wife's side. He had been at a neighboring villa when he sensed something wrong with his mate. He excused himself and teleported to his wife's bathing quarters to find her drowning in her own blood. Furious, he quickly lifted Seras from the bath and set her on the floor. She was still breathing but she was heavily drugged.

Seras looked at her husband with heavy eyes and could see his anger. She offered him a weak smile but then went unconscious. Alucard cursed every god he knew as he dove for her neck. He had to drain the poison from her body, or enough so she could recover. Alucard moaned as her blood entered his mouth. He could taste the poison that tainted her blood, but couldn't place what it was.

Walter had then burst through the door after hearing the crash. Seeing the porcelain in pieces, bloody water, the princess on the ground with the prince to her neck…

"My Lord Alucard! What happened?!"

Alucard drew back from his wife's neck and wrapped his coat around her small body. Her blood still ran down his lips. A sudden wave of dizziness hit the prince as he tried to lift her.

"She was poisoned with opium," Alucard confirmed after experiencing the poison's effect. He will not die, he cannot, but there was still a chance his wife could. This gave Alucard two choices. Let Seras's body filter out the poison on its own and risk the chance of her dying, or, sire her as his vampire bride to save her life. Either way she ends up dying which meant no chance of an heir.

_I have no use for a dead bride…dead or undead…_

Several attendants came in and quickly cleaned the princess and dressed her for bed. Already her body was rejecting the opium but her blood count was so low, Alucard was seeing no other option but to turn her. He snarled. Why even bother? She was a weak girl falling prey to something such as opium. She didn't fit in his kingdom either…she needed a woman who could protect his child and raise it to be fit for a King….

But something tugged on his emotions. Emotions he never knew of…pity.

Seras arched her back as pain coursed through her body. Sweating and panting, she moaned in pain. Her crystalline eyes stared into his crimson ones. Her brows where knitted together; she squeezed her eyes shut. Alucard then heard her chant gently in her mind:

_I….must…not…die…._

As the few attendants left the room, Walter leaving to get any sort of painkiller to relive the princess, Alucard slowly walked around their bed. He stood over the form of Seras as she started her healing process.

_I…will…not…die…_

She looked up at his visage. She knew he could read her thoughts. If she could fight through this, she could prove herself worthy to him. She must fulfill her duty as his wife.

"Alucard," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered as she became unconscious yet again.

Looking down on his wife, he felt something stir deep in his stomach. It almost felt like he was going to be sick. He touched her flushed cheeks.

"Oh! Lady Ser-"

The moment Yumi entered the bedroom she found herself pinned against the wall with a hard hand to her throat. She screamed ahs she stared into the burning eyes that where Vlad Dracul's. He bared his teeth, his fangs elongated and ready to tear the flesh he held in his hand.

Yumi looked over to where Walter stood and pleaded him to help her. She was answered with a cold stare from the retainer. His gaze then fell upon the unconscious princess; Yumi followed his gaze and felt the blood drain from her face.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled. The maid began to cry and claw at his hand around her throat. She tried to look away but he grabbed a fist full of her black locks and forced her to look at him. "DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY WHEN I ASK A QUESTION!"

"Sire! I was doing the laundry and was not at my post!" Yumi squeaked as the vampire attempted to cut her breathing passage. He stared down at her and tossed her aside. The maid landed against the next wall with a hard thud. Alucard then left the room.

Yumi tenderly rubbed her neck where bruises where starting to form. Tears flooded down from her cheeks. Walter looked at the maid with pity.

"Go to your quarters, Yumi. I shall watch over Her Majesty tonight,"

The maid got to her feet and stared at the butler…with disgust.

"How could you just stand and do nothing?"

"How could you poison the queen?"

"She is not the queen yet! She's just a stupid little girl!"

"I suggest you leave now Yumi, before the prince returns,"

Yumi took a brush from the vanity and threw it at Walter, who easily caught it. She gasped at how quickly he caught it. Her eyes narrowed.

"I've had enough!" she yelled. More tears fell from her glaring eyes. She looked at the princess. "I'm leaving this place!" and she turned to leave. Walter, on the other hand, followed the young maid...

* * *

"Stupid girl…nearly killed Seras…"

Alucard paced slowly back and forth in his private study. He didn't understand why he lashed out at the maid like he did. He felt so emotional- but he had no emotions!! What was this….this….

_Fear._

"I fear nothing!" he told himself.

Seras nearly died. He was so angry. So crazed at the thought of her dead….he was scared. Scared that she almost died…

"My Lord! My Lord!"

There where several raps at the door to his study. Agitated, Alucard chose to ignore the sudden intrusion.

"The King my Lord! The King is dead!"

* * *

YES YES YES I KNOW...short. I haven't had much time but I'm trying! I live in a dorm at a boarding school...it sucks but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for all your reviews! I feel loved lol

-Lucia


	5. Author's NoteRequest

Sorry, I've been real busy lately people. I promise to update this weekend! But I must ask a question; does anyone care to draw me a scene from my story?

-Lucia


	6. Chapter 6

In the deafening silence of the night, Vlad III Dracul Tepes accepted the crown title of the Walachian court as King of Romania. His deep eyes scanned the crowd of royalty before him as they all bowed before him. Seated to his right was his Queen Seras Victoria Tepes, whose head was bowed as well. She had not improved at all since her poisoning. She appeared as pale as him and her eyes lost the shine they once held.

He admired that she held her composure though. To the unknowing, she appeared as a beautiful, dignified queen. But to Alucard, she was a wilting flower. Seras suddenly began to lean forward but Alucard calmly caught her in his arms. To the audience it seemed she was leaning on him in all his glory.

"Long live the King and Queen!"

A loud roar of applause and praise thundered from the royal court.

He held her close to his body and stroked her flushed cheek. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. She became unconscious as he kissed her forehead…

Walter bowed before his liege.

"Your Majesty, I am at your loyal service,"

* * *

Upon returning to their bedroom, Seras was stripped down to her chemise and put to bed. Alucard remained with her through the nights she remained unconscious. The king would regularly extract her blood until the taste of opium was gone from her body. He had to be extremely careful for she was near being anemic for which he'd have to give her a blood transfusion…

All the while he held her in his arms as she slept. He would gaze upon her visage for hour on end without a single thought to why he did what he was doing. She was beautiful. Even in her state, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she belonged to him.

* * *

Seras woke up from a fitful sleep with her cheeks rosy and damp and her chemise clung to her like a second skin. It was dusk outside and her room was dark. Rising from bed for the first time in weeks, the queen lit a candle next to her bed and watched as the small fire illuminated the large room. Shadows danced in the corners of the room, making odd shapes that made Seras shiver. Walking to the door, she turned the handle and made her way outside. The first thing she felt was the warm salty air. She liked the idea of the open hallways and courtyard; it was relaxing to her. Seras made her way down the hidden spiral stairs to the open courtyard. She then made her way to the center of the coral stone yard and sat down at the iron chair and table. There wasn't even a slight breeze to worry about her candle, so she set it down on the table and reclined farther into the chair.

Seras tilted her head to the sky, seeing the many stars that littered the night sky. Tomorrow she would like to stroll the villa grounds. She didn't even know what was beyond the walls of the villa, but she guessed some form of water. She inhaled deeply and looked up into the sky…

Only to face ember glowing eyes that glared at her.

Seras screamed and almost knocked over her candle. It was Alucard, she knew it, but didn't actually see his form. She had the sudden stress of being watched and stood still and tried to listen for sounds; she swore she heard the sound of boots walking. She knew she should lift the candle to get a better look at her surroundings, but was too afraid; too afraid to find out what was beyond her candle's light if it wasn't her husband. She felt a pair of gloved hands take her candle from her and set it back on the table.

"You are still sick,"

"I just wanted fresh air, Alucard,"

Alucard took his wife into his arms from behind, feeling her high temperature radiate from her body. Seras stood still as her husband held her, her face expressionless. Despite what she may feel now, he was right, she was still ill. She was still weak…

"Yes…tonight is a beautiful night isn't it,"

"yes it is,"

"Yet you risk your health and the health of my reputation by coming out in all but a chemise?"

"I feel fine," she said. She made to move out of his grasp but his arms held fast. Seras was beginning to get angry and struggled against him. "Let go of me!"

Alucard abruptly turned his wife around and struck her across the face. She stood in shock and tasted blood in her mouth. He had just hit her…tears poured from her eyes and she fell back onto the ground. She touched her face tenderly, feeling it grow hot. Alucard didn't speak as he lowered himself to his haunches. The No-Life-King then took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me _my dear_, because I will only say this once. You are MINE. Your _body_, your _soul_, _your very being are all **MINE.** _You do not talk back to me nor do you ever look at me cross for I am your Master. Do you understand me?!"

Seras looked at him in utter shock. She was speechless to the monster before her, the monster that was her husband. His eyes where mere slits as he shook her face roughly.

"ANSWER ME,"

"Yes!" Seras screamed. More tears fell down her cheeks and over Alucard's fingers. She closed her eyes tight, hoping he wouldn't hurt her again. But she heard only a mere chuckle.

"Yes…what?"

She felt her heart sink.

"Yes…my Master,"

* * *

She was surprisingly rewarded with a kiss to her shaking lips. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss she thought he was incapable of. She pulled away slightly; still scared and angry that he had hit her. He seemed to realize this and collected her in his arms. He hoisted her bridal style and before she knew it, they where back in the bedroom. Seras tensed in his arms.

"No…"

Seras was visibly shaking as her chemise was removed. She was then laid on the bed for all her husband to see. Even though she was sick, she could feel her temperature rise even more as he lay atop her.

"Alucard…"

Alucard kissed her again a little more passionately. He urged her mouth apart and darted his slender tongue inside her mouth. She had tried to push him back but his weight pinned her down and that kiss…well it rendered her into a mere puddle.

Alucard grinned as he pulled away from her and was greatly pleased to be brought back down on her lips from her hands pulling him down. Alucard had removed all articles of clothing before lying on his wife. She was so soft beneath him, her breasts supple and her back arching…his body reacted in a perfectly normal way. His body hardened.

"Tonight…is a fine night…" he whispered against her lips. Seras didn't answer, but whimpered as he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. He then began to suckle her lip and earned him a low moan from his wife. He lifted his eyes to stare into her own innocence. Alucard chuckled darkly.

_"Tonight is the night all humanity is lost,"_

* * *

The sky was a pale blue that morning, signaling that the sun was soon to rise. Seras wandered the South Terrance of Vizcaya in total disarray. Her hair was in shambles as it fell over her shoulders and her chemise was ripped in various places. A hint of blood could be seen near on her chemise near her thigh. She found herself standing at the Terrance mound where she was first seated next to her King. The Queen collapsed onto her knees.

The tears began to flow freely as she bent over in a fetal position. Her whole body was racked with fear and pain. She had woken up to Alucard's nightmarish smile. Knowing was had happened the night before felt like the last bit of hope was torn from her. It was. But as soon as she saw his lips move, those lips that cursed her very being yet brought pleasure to her body, as soon as he spoke those cursed words; she had fled the room. The King of Romania made no move to stop her, she had to come back.

After all…she was carrying his child.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone? I have been feasting on Teddy Grahams and some sort of asian quisine for the past few hours working on this chapter. I am so happy to hear that some of you would like to draw pictures from my story! So, so happy! Now the next few chapters may take even longer to post because they will be quite long. So bear with me okay?

May I also add that this story is doing 10x better than my OTHER Hellsing story did when I first wrote it! Thanks so much to my faithfull followers of this story!

-Lucia


	7. Chapter 7

The Sun was setting and the room was becoming dark. Seras sat near the new bassinet where her child should be. She stroked the soft white silk of the baby's bed and smiled sadly. How she wished to see her little one in the crib. A little being that would love her and she would love it will all her heart.

Large tears fell down her cheek as she knew her husband would never love her, with or without a baby.

* * *

In the late summer evening, Vizcaya was alive with the high society guests that where Romania's royal court. People, or rather vampires, where in every corner of the estate. Walter stood and greeted the guest while also keeping an eye on the human servants that offered wine to them. Alucard was yet again in the South Terrance Mound but was amongst them instead of sitting before them. His mind wandered as the Count of Transylvania and the Baron of Moldova debated politics. They'd occasionally address him but took his silence as a gesture of solitude. He was in no mood to talk.

"Walter,"

The elder retainer was caught off guard as Seras tapped his shoulder. He smiled down at her and signaled for a servant to get her some water. Seras smiled.

"And how are you feeling?"

Seras sighed as she ran her hand over her swollen belly. Seven and a half months was really starting to take a toll on her small body. She could no longer wear her corset but only an evening gown that trailed behind her as she walked. Her hair was simply tied up yet again with a blue ribbon in her hair. A string of diamonds and pearls where around her neck.

"I feel fine, thank you," she said with a small smile. Walter nodded his head. The servant brought a crystal class of water and handed it to Seras, who took it gratefully. She eagerly took a large sip from her beverage.

"Have you seen your husband tonight?"

Seras suddenly coughed up the liquid in her mouth. Several of the guests stared at the queen as she tried to regain herself. Walter handed her a napkin.

"He has returned?" Seras asked as she took the offered napkin and patted her lips dry.

"Yes. He had returned earlier this evening," Walter said with a curious look. Seras felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Seras was two months along when Alucard told her he was leaving Vizcaya. He told her he was needed elsewhere in Romania and may not return in time for his child's birth. Seras had remained silent the whole time he spoke to her. And as he spoke his voice was neither remorseful nor caring. He was leaving his pregnant wife all to herself in hopes the baby would be alive when he got back; if he ever would come back.

If she where to die in childbirth; would he care?

Seras took another sip of her water. There was a point in her early pregnancy that she was in a deep depression. The queen would not eat, drink, or even sleep for that matter. Walter would beg her to eat every night. But she refused and refused until the day came that she realized the tiny being in her stomach was depending on her. A small hope in her heart had lit up saying that this child would love her unlike its father did. To him, she was a possession.

And now he was back.

"Your Majesty,"

Seras failed at first to notice a handsome man had approach her and addressed her. This man was pale and had blond hair fell over his broad shoulders. He wore a gentleman's evening dress suit and held a cane in his right hand. His left hand took Seras's own hand and kissed it. His eyes never left the queen.

Walter excused himself but his charming smile faltered as his eyes rested on the gentleman. He has never met this man before…who is this intruder?

"My you look healthy," the man said, letting go of her hand. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I'm sure the King is quite proud,"

"Y-yes…and you are?" Seras said, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"How rude of me, my name is Luke Valentine," the gentleman said with a small chuckle. Seras gave him a smile but took her hand back. Her hand stung as the words _Don't touch him!_ came to her mind. The queen preformed a small curtsy and left for she had, for some unknown reason, a bad vibe from this man. She could feel the man's eyes on her back as she walked away and for once went looking for her husband.

As she weaved in and out of the guests, she looked behind her to see the man named Maxwell not too far off from her. For every two steps she took, he took one lead. He had a sadistic grin on his face and she swore she could hear him laughing!

Run little felt her blood run cold as she could herd his voice cackle in her head. Time seemed to slow down and the scenery began to loose its bright color as everything was turning into darkness. Soon the Queen of Romania found herself engulfed in total darkness with nothing to see but able to hear that man's cackle ring in her ears. Seras instinctively held her swollen belly in order to protect her unborn child from further jostling. Tears yet again fell from her eyes but she stayed strong for her child.

"Leave me be!" Seras screamed into the darkness. Silence rewarded her sudden outbreak, but then a loud cackle then answered her.

_**There she is…the Queen of all Romania! The great queen shrouded in my darkness fat as the sow she is! Or at least…that's what he would say….**_

"Let me go this instance! My husband will hear of this!"

A highly enthused laugh.

_**Is that all you got?! Let me go or I'll send my hound on you! The very same hound that bites's his master's hand?! You must be joking madam…**_

"Stop saying such nonsense!" Seras cried. She knew it to be the truth but she had to fight against his words or fall to his prey.

_**The bastard you carry is a mere morsel to me madam…it would be easier to give up now and go quietly…or unless you'd rather hear the cry of you infant being ripped from your womb?**_

Her eye twitched. Her tears had dried and her breath stopped.

_**Hit a sore note did I?**_

Seras could feel a hand run through her hair and down her back. She stood quietly, her eye still twitching.

_**You are beautiful…the King is very lucky. What would happen if he found that I had taken his Queen and devoured his child? Hmmm…**_

The hand glided down over chest to her breasts. After a small squeeze to her nipple, the hand ran over her stomach…

"Don't touch me,"

_**My dear…you obviously don't know what predicament you are in…**_

"_Don't touch me!"_ Seras screamed. The hand jolted back as if burnt, which it actually was. Luke materialized before the queen and felt actual fear touch his undead heart. Before him stood the Queen…but it wasn't her. Before him was not the timid Seras Victoria…but…

"_You dare threaten my child?!"_ Seras screamed again. Her eyes burned with rage as the crystal blue was slowly being devoured by crimson red. Luke could feel a deep energy radiate off her body and it was growing by the second.

"_My child! Heir to the throne to Romania! Alucard's child!"_ Seras continued to scream. It was so sudden to see Alucard appear before Seras as she lunged out to strike Luke. Her claws dug deeply into his chest. Alucard was shocked to see his wife's eyes tinged red. He quickly pinched her upper shoulder joint and she fell unconscious in his arms. He gently pulled her fingers from his chest.

The sound of a chuckling voice surrounded them.

_**So now I meet the No-Life-King…**_

Alucard set his scenes to find the intruder in his wife's mind, but found the person leaving her being.

**_And you must be?_** The King asked nonchalantly.

**_In good time my King…in good time…_**

Then all was color and noise again. The guests stood in aw as the King held his very pregnant wife in his arms. Walter came up to the King, concern for the queen written across his old face. She stirred in his arms. Alucard brought her face close to his and kissed her cheek. He inhaled her scent, laced with the scent of their child within her body.

* * *

A shrill cry broke out in the early October morning. The servants rushed in and out of the master bedroom with bloody towels and went to retrieve clean ones. Several attendants where crowded inside the room, each looking over the other's shoulder to get a good look. A maid smacked one of the servant boys for peeking into the room. He was too young to witness what was going on.

Seras's body was covered head to toe in sweat. Her chest heaved from labored breathing and her face was completely flushed. She smiled weakly and looked to her side where Walter and the mid wife were tending to her newborn. She watched as Walter swaddled the infant in silk and lifted it gently into his arms. He smiled at her.

"May I present to you," Walter said as he made his way over to the queen. Seras lifted herself up and eagerly opened her arms to hold her new baby. The retainer carefully handed the child to its mother, who instantly kissed its forehead once in her arms.

"The new Prince of Romania,"

Seras gasped in delight. She looked down on her newborn son and stroked his soft cheek. He was very pink after had just been born and made small gurgling noises while seemingly to be fighting to open his eyes. Seras touched his little nose. She felt a little sad; the boy has inherited most of his father's looks.

Because it was morning, Alucard could not attend the delivery of his son. But the moment the child left her body did she feel his presence. He enveloped her with total relief and she knew he was proud to have a son….

"My precious," Seras cooed. Once the prince heard his mother's voice, his tiny eyes opened wide and stared. Seras felt tears prickle at her eyes as her son had inherited her crystal blue eyes. The queen kissed her baby prince.

* * *

Fast, yes I know, please keep all sharp objects to yourself! This chapter is jumbled all over the place. I hope to create new questions and keep up the interest, so please review, so I may know what my precious fans would like!

Also, if anyone has drawn anything please e-mail me! I'm dying to see what your minds have come up with!

-Lucia


	8. Chapter 8

"My precious little boy! A son to Romania who has beautiful smile! How could I ask for more, hm? My little Dante…"

Seras giggled gaily as she stroked her son's cheek. She held him in her arms and held him to her naked breast which he fed on. The boy's eyes where constantly set on his adoring mother. Dante had slept most of the day but woke up to be fed every few hours, only to fall fast asleep at his mother's breast. Seras yawned and reclined against the pillows of her bed. The room was starting to get dark with the setting sun; the maids had already come and lit the candles in the room.

The queen's blue eyes where heavy with the day's events. Her child made small sucking noises and a few coos to his mother, but other than that, Seras had never felt peace since. She didn't even jump when she saw the dark shadow that was her husband emerged from the shadows of the room.

Alucard walked slowly to the bed, a deep grin across his face, and stared down at the babe in his wife's arms. Seras watched with heavy eyes as he sat at the foot of the bed and lay down next to his wife. His eyes where set at her exposed breast where his son took nourishment from her body. The suckling noises stopped as the infant smelled his father's scent. There was a small coo.

"He knows his father already," Seras said with a light laugh. Alucard nodded, his grin fading to a small smile. He then began to gently pry the infant from the queen's arms. Seras made a sigh of protest but let him anyway. Alucard reveled in how tiny his son was as he supported his head in the palm of his hand. The king chuckled as he saw many of his own features in his son, but his eyes belonged to his mother.

"Have you named him?"

"Yes, his name is Dante,"

Alucard's grin returned. How fitting; to be named after the great poet who defined Hell's being to the Nines. The child took hold of an offered pinky held out by his mother. Alucard's gaze drifted from his son to his wife. She smiled at him.

Seras was absolutely beautiful. Her skin radiated with motherhood. Alucard carefully lifted himself from the bed with his son in his arms. Seras's look fell as she saw her son being taken away, but sighed in relief as she watched its father place him in the cradle near the window. She watched with a warm heart as he stroked his son's belly, before turning on her. His red eyes seemed to grow in their intensity. To be the mother of his son was a great honor yet difficult task, and should be rewarded.

Alucard circled the bed towards his queen. Seras covered herself and blushed under his gaze. He stood next to her and forced her to look at him with a tilt of her chin. He chuckled; her eyes held flecks of red in her blue irises, as if they had been tainted. The king stroked her hair affectionately and lowered his lips to meet hers.

It was a chaste kiss to her lips, followed by her cheeks, her eye lids, her chin, then back to her lips. He then pulled the sheets up to her neck and tucked them around her; something she didn't expect. Alucard then lay down next to her body and nuzzled her neck. A sudden power of sleep soon took over Seras.

"Rest, my love. Your body has been through enough,"

* * *

"Iscariot," 

"You don't say," a chuckle. "How ironic,"

"Yes. They've always caused us trouble ever since we broke away from the Catholic Church," a cigar was lit.

"How is it that such refined women such as yourself lower your standards to smoke a man's cigar?"

The Queen of England scoffed annoyingly as the King of Romania snubbed out her cigar. She glared icily at the King who stood nonchalantly before her. How that annoyed her.

"So you are saying that Iscariot was able to storm my father's domain and then slay him and his people?"

"It's only a hunch. But as you said before, you father was drained?"

"Yes,"

"That is not the work of any normal human. Iscariot has magic and wizardry they use to destroy their enemies,"

"I see," Alucard said softly. "I will further look into this upon returning home,"

Integra took out another cigar. She gave Alucard a hard stare, warning him not to snuff this out. As she lit the cigar and took a long drag, her eyes softened.

"So, now I am a grandmother?" the queen asked with a small smile. Alucard had been admiring a portrait of the late King of England. At the sound of her voice his scarlet eyes trailed to the queen lazily. His signature grin graced his features.

"Yes. You have a grandson," he said with fatherly pride. "He is named Dante,"

"Dante is it? And what of my daughter?"

"She is well. Seras is a fine mother…you've raised her well," Alucard said, his eyes finding another portrait on the wall. The portrait was that of a young girl, maybe six or seven years old, holding a rather large book in her small hands. She wore a pink dress and ribbons while her blue eyes bore to the onlooker of the painting. It was Seras. The No-Life-King found it funny how his wife could still retain that look of innocence at her present age.

"Seras is very much her father's daughter," Alucard said.

"Indeed,"

"Yet physically, she is a miniature replica of the queen,"

Integra remained quiet. Silent thoughts of her daughter rolled through her head…

* * *

I AM ON DEVIANT ART! Please look me up (tiamoitalia)- I just finished a Seras/Dante picture- please go look at it!

I have also started writing a new fic for Final Fantasy 7. It's an Aeris x Vincent fic, so if you like, please go and read!

-Lucia


	9. Chapter 9

I'm baack….

Roughly, it's been about 4-5 years since I last wrote. In that time I've moved back home, got married, had a baby (who just turned one) and now I'm expecting my second! SO…I've finally found some time to update/re-write/create new and existing stories! (And my husband is very supporting of my stories!) So very exciting!

So keep an eye out for updates and such for this story. And for those who commented so many years ago, and decide to read my stories again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

-Lucia H.


End file.
